WU ( DEVIL ) FAMILY
by Alika Malik
Summary: Wu family with 2 children and their baekhyun and sehun krisho family
1. Chapter 1

Title :Wu (evil) family Content:

Main cast: kris, suho , baekhyun and sehun

pairing: krisho

genre : family, romance

prolog

menikah di usia muda, memiliki anak-anak yang lucu, istri yang cantik dan sangat pengertian, harta melimpah dan tentunya bahagia hmm...perfect, di setiap keluarga pasti ada liku-likunya (?) salah satunya adalah keluarga wu (evil).

kita mulai dari sang kepala keluarga yang dulunya seorang cowok badboy dan sekarang sudah insaf setelah melihat malaikat maut a.k.a ibu mertuanya -_-.

sang suami bernama wu yifan biasa di panggil kris anak pengusaha kaya asal cina-kanada , orangnya tinggi dan tampan tapi memiliki otak pas-pasan, sok keren, dingin dan angkuh tapi semuanya di taklukan dengan mudah oleh seorang malaikat mungil yang cantik bernama suho

suho sang istri ini hatinya sangaaaaaaaaat baik, saking baiknya ia dengan rela memberi uang ( yang tidak sidikit ) pada perampok bank. tak pernah marah sama sekali walau punya 2 malaikat (setan )kecil yang sangat manis (nakal) ia juga tak pernah memarahi mereka selalu kris yang turun tangan menangani kenakalan anak-anaknya.

dan dua malaikat (setan) kecil ini adalah...

wu baekhyun anak sulung keluarga wu usianya 10 tahun kelas 5 sd, walau wajahnya cantik seperti ibunya sangat angelic, tetap saja darah kental ayahnya mengalir di dalam tubuhnya ia memiliki sifat yang sangat jahil, cerdik dan suka ngisengin teman-teman dan gurunya dengan menaruh sesuatu di tas teman dan gurunya entah itu kecoa, tikus ,cacing dll ,yah~ pokoknya sesuatu yang di benci oleh teman-temanya , paling suka menjahili adiknya, sehun

ke dua...

wu sehun anak bungsu keluarga wu usianya 8 tahun kelas 3 sd, sama seperti kakaknya ia juga mengambil wajah dari ibunya yaitu tentunya sangat manis tapi itu luarnya doank, sebenarnya sehun tak sedevil kakaknya kalau tak ada yang membully, di sekolah ia sering di bully karena cadel, tapi sehun tak pernah tinggal diam ia akan membalas teman-teman yang membullynya.

dulunya sebelum menikah keduanya sangat di tentang oleh kedua keluarganya karena ya...tentu saja karena kris yang menurut kyuhyun masa depanya tidak jelas ia seorang playboy, suka foya-foya dan tentunya dia bukan menantu idaman untuk suho ( yang manis dan sangat baik hatinya ) , kyuhyun ibunya suho tidak menyukai kris karena ia telah menodai anaknya yang membuat suho hamil dan terpaksa merestui pernikahan mereka, sebenarnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja tapi kyuhyun suka eneg melihat wajah menantunya itu dan selalu ada pertengkaran kecil antar menantu dan mertua setiap kali keluarga suho mampir di rumahnya, bapak mertua malah ok-ok saja ia tak masalah suho menikah dengan kris asalkan kris menjaga suho dengan baik dan selalu mencintainya seperti mereka mencintai suho, harus penuh cinta tidak boleh kurang -_-,  
sang kakak minho sama seperti bapaknya, tak peduli suho menikah dengan siapa yang penting adik tersayangnya bahagia.

chap 1

.

ready...

Di mulai saat sore hari yang sangat panas di daerah tanggerang seperti biasa* abaikan

ok. kita mulai

sore hari yang nampak panas di kediaman keluarga wu , mobil hitam terparkir manis di depan halaman rumah yang artinya sang tuan rumah sudah pulang namun kepulanganya tidak di senangi oleh kedua anaknya .  
suasana tegang di antara anggota keluarga wu , sang kepala keluarga aka kris menatap tajam pada dua bocah yang sedari tadi menunduk ketakutan, seperti biasa ia akan memarahi anak-anaknya karena ke onaran mereka di sekolah, mereka pasti kaget kenapa ayahnya pulang cepat biasanya ayahnya selalu pulang larut malam dan itu merupakan kesialan untuk mereka, biasanya setelah melakukan kenakalan (?) mereka akan memohon pada ibunya untuk membujuk ayahnya agar tak memarahinya ( itu selalu berhasil karena kris selalu mendengarkan suho ) tapi tidak kali ini, kris tahu anak-anaknya sangat cerdik dan dia harus lebih cerdik dari mereka, ia meminta pada kepala sekolah setiap ada masalah dengan anaknya kepala sekolahnya akan menghubunginya langsung .

" wu baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan pada temanmu dengan menaruh kalajengking di tasnya kyungsoo dan membuat kyungsoo pingsan " suara tegas ayahnya membuyarkan keheningan mereka, baekhyun tidak menjawab ia takut, tidak biasanya ia takut pada ayahnya kalau dia sedang marah, apa karena ibunya tidak membelanya kali ini?

" dan kau wu sehun bisakah kau tidak membalas percandaan teman-temanmu dan selalu kaca atau pintu sekolah menjadi korban dan tukang di sekolah selalu mondar-mandir memperbaiki sekolah kalian yang rusak " kini tatapanya beralih ke anak bungsunya, sehun gemetar dan hampir menangis lalu berlari memeluk kaki ayahnya dan menangis

" appaaaa maafkan thehun, thehun tidak nakal kalau mereka ngak nganguin~ " tangisnya dramastis padahal itu adalah trik agar ayahnya luluh dan tidak menghukumnya seperti biasa, tapi sayangnya kris tidak terpengaruh, ia tahu kecerdikan anaknya untuk ke dua kalinya ia tidak gampang di bohongi

" cih... trik murahan " dengus baekhyun sebal melihat adiknya yang mulai lebay

tiba-tiba sesosok malaikat cantik dengan senyuman lembut yang bisa membuat siapapun luluh yang melihatnya datang menghampiri mereka baekhyun sudah akan menerjang dan memeluk malaikat itu kalau sehun adiknya tidak mendahuluinya

" eommaaaa, maafkan thehun, thehun tidak nakal themuanya gara-gara jongin dan tao yang teruth ngledekin thehun " adu sehun berharap ibunya akan membelanya suho sang malaikat menatap tak tega pada putra bungsunya

' salah apa kenapa mereka selalu mengagunya?' batinya miris melihat anak bungsunya yang selalu di bully teman-temanya, di mata suho sehun adalah anak yang lemah karena itulah ia sering di ganggu teman-temanya padahal kenyataanya tidak seperti itu, sehun di ganggu bukan karena lemah tapi karena cadel dan ia orangnya gampang marah (sama seperti ayahnya) jadi suka ngamuk-ngamuk ngak jelas.

" kris jangan hukum sehun ya " mohonya pada sang suami agar anak bungsunya tidak di hukum, sehun menyeringai lebar ibunya gampang di rayu ,ia mengejek kakaknya yang dari tadi melototinya

" tidak bisa sayang mereka salah jadi harus di hukum " tolak kris halus ( kris tak pernah bicara keras pada suho )  
baekhyun tertawa kemenangan dan balik mengejek sehun dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, sehun mendengus kesal ayahnya juga tak mempan dengan rayuan ibunya.

dia pasti belajar mantra pertahanan' pikir dua anak itu

" appa~" sehun mulai merajuk

" tidak sehunah. kalian pergi kebelakang bersihkan kandang ace sampai waktu makan malam tiba " kata kris tegas dan dua anak itu tidak berani mengucapkan protes lagi, lalu dua anak itu pergi kebelakang untuk menyelesaikan hukumanya yaitu mengurus kandang ace si kambing yang baru saja melahirkan.

kris pov

mereka selalu saja membuat masalah tiap hari, aku tidak bisa menyerahkan mereka sepenuhnya pada suho , kalian lihat sendirikan dia terlalu lembut untuk mengurus anak-anak setan yang bandel itu

" kris~ " terdengar suara lembut istriku memanggil namaku, kubalik tubuhku untuk menatapnya, kulihat ia tersenyum manis ke arahku bukan kah dia selalu tersenyum? bahkan katanya senyum adalah hobinya.

" ya sayang~ " jawabku semesra mungkin, ia mendekat memeluku lalu mengecup bibirku sekilas dengan berjinjit tentunya, tangan halusnya menelusuri dadaku yang masih terbungkus baju kerjaku, berniat mengodaku oeh ?.

" jangan terlalu keras pada anak-anak, mereka selalu melakukan itu karena ingin menarik perhatian kita " katanya lembut , oh setiap dia bicara aku selalu luluh dia benar-benar malaikat dia tersenyum menatap penuh harap ke arahku, aku tahu artinya ia sedang merajuk, tapi...aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh " setan " ini

" maaf sayang bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang mereka kita sebagai orang tua harus mendidik mereka dengan tegas dan ini caraku " jawabku kulihat ia menarik senyumanya dan menatapku tajam dan tiba-tiba menarik dasiku yang membuatku terpaksa membungkuk dia menyeringgai di depanku dengan jarak kurang dari 1 cm

" kalau begitu nanti malam kau tak usah mendapat jatahmu dan satu lagi kau harus menambah uang belanja 2 kali lipat " katanya penuh ancaman, aku shok mendengarnya

" kenapa-?" aku hendak protes tapi dia langsung memotongnya " karena separuh uang belanjaku aku kasih perampok yang hendak membajak bank " jawabnya hanya bisa membelalakan mataku kaget

' terjadi lagi ' batinku miris

" bukan itu namanya beramal? dengan begitu jumlah kejahatan akan berkurang " katanya lagi dan aku yang mendengarnya rasanya aku ingin sekali menjedutkan kepalaku ke tembok, istriku yang pintar dan sangat polos tapi dia...? aku tidak mau bilang

" bagaimana tuan wu devil apa kau setuju ?" tanyanya dengan penuh harap dan aku mau tidak mau harus setuju, aku pun menganguk dia bersorak senang lalu memeluku dan menghujani ciuman di wajahku lalu pergi menyusul anak-anak yang mungkin kini lagi bermain dengan cempe(?) anaknya ace.

TBC OR END ?

ff ini aku dapat ide dari reader tersayangku di wp ( aku ngak sebutin namanya ) yang mengusulkan idenya tapi baru aku buat, sebenarnya aku tidak pintar membuat ff dan menulis dan ini hanya sebuah ke isengan saja, aku cinta ff terutama krisho dan sangat langka ( menurutku )jadi aku bikin sendiri dengan di baca sendiri ( ngak ada yang minat ) aneh? ngaklah, karya sendiri di baca sendiri kalau ada yang mau baca ya silakan komen lebih bagus aku seneng berarti ff ku di akui, dah sekian

aku sebenarnya pengen nulis melanjutkan beberapa ffku tapi otakku kapasitasnya ngak mencukupi, aku sedih dengan ff new world yang alurnya malah melenceng jauh dan ngak nyambung, aku sadar sih setelah aku baca di part sebelumnya jadi aku mau nulis ulang jadi maaf untuk reader yang terpaksa menunggu lagi ff new world aku harap bersabar ya, aku bukan orang pintar yang bisa menulis dengan cepat lagi pula aku sibuk dan ngak ada waktu buat nulis, ok sekian wassalam~


	2. Chapter 2

Title :wu evil family 2 Content:

Main cast : wu yifan ( kris ) 29 tahun

wu joonmyun ( suho ) 28 tahun

wu baekhyun 10 tahun

wu sehun 8 tahun

other cast : jongin, tao, kyungsoo.

.

minggu pagi baekhyun dan sehun sedang bermain di taman komplek dekat rumahnya, baekhyun main sepeda dengan kyungsoo yang sebelumnya telah meminta maaf berkali-kali ( dengan paksaan umma suho dan pelototan appanya ) dan terlihat bersungguh-sungguh jadi kyungsoo luluh dan mau memaafkanya , sedangkan sehun hanya jalan muter-muter di temani cempe piaraanya dan tak sengaja ia bertemu jongin dan tao yang sedang naik sepeda bersama anjingnya monggu, tao yang melihatnya kemudian menghampiri sehun

" hai del, bawa apaan tuh mau kurban ya ?" tanyanya setengah mengejek, jongin yang di sebelah tao tertawa menunjuk anak kambing berwarna putih di samping sehun

" idul adha masih lama ngapain bawa kambing " jongin ikut mengejek sehun, sehun cemberut

" biarin dari pada monggu coklat kaya yang punya kaya orang kampung " sehun balas mengejek mereka

" eh kamu tuh kaya anak kampung ngembala kambing, kitakan orang elit jadi piaraanya anjing ya ngak tao " kata jongin melirik tao, tao menganguk semangat dan mencibir ke arah sehun, sehun emosi dan mendorong jongin beserta sepedanya sampai jatuh lalu lari terbirit-birit menyeret kambingnya ke rumah.

" APPAAAAAA !?" tangisnya setelah sampai rumah, ibunya yang mendengar tangisan anak bungsunya langsung berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri anaknya

" aduh senunah kenapa ?" tanya suho panik, sehun cemberut karena yang datang bukan appanya " oemma, appa mana ?" tanyanya, " di dalam " jawab suho , sehun langsung berlari ke dalam menemui appanya yang ternyata lagi duduk santai di sofa, sehun mendekatinya bersiap memulai aksinya,

" appa, hun pengen anjing kayak monggu pa, beliin " rajuknya dengan kitty eyes seperti pus in boots di film shrek.

gagal

appanya tak menoleh sama sekali ia masih sibuk dengan koran yang di bacanya yang ternyata lebih menarik dari pada wajah anaknya.  
sehun cemberut kesal.

" APPAAAA!" karena di cueki sehun akhirnya nangis lagi sambil guling-guling di lantai, kris tentu tersadar lalu mendekati anak bungsunya dan menariknya ke pangkuanya .

" kau kenapa sehunah pulang tiba-tiba minta anjing? bukankah ada cempe ?" sehun cemberut plus kesel tentunya

" tadi jongin ngatain thehun kaya anak kampung gara-gara melihara cempe " jelas sehun masih terisak-isak

" lah emang kenapa ?"

" thehun pengen punya anjing kaya jongin "

" NGAK!, AKU NGAK MAU MEMELIHARA ANJING, ANJINGKAN BAU!" pekik baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berlari menginterupsi mereka

" thehun pengen "

" ngak! " baekhyun balas tegas, sehun cemberut dengan penolakan kakaknya, ia jadi tak punya vote

" HUWAAAAAA!" sehun makin nangis kencang, appanya kris tentu pusing menghadapi anaknya yang lagi rajuk, lalu suho datang dan menarik baekhyun menjauh ia tahu baekhyun makin ngeledekin sehun.

" udah diam cep, cep " kris berusaha menenangkan sehun, sehun menatap ayahnya penuh harap, ia tahu ayanya pasti luluh

" kalau kamu pelihara anjing lalu cempe bagaimana? " sehun cemberut rupanya ayahnya masih meragukanya

" jangang hun! appa tuh alergi anjing nanti kalau appa mati bagaimana ? appa kita cuma satu " seru baekhyun dengan kata yang cukup kasar dan kris dengan sabar menahan emosinya

" tapi hun pengen anjing kaya jongin " sehun tetap keukeh, kris menghela nafas ia harus sabar menghadapi anaknya yang lagi rewel

" sehunah dengerin appa " sehun menatap appanya dengan muka di tekuk dan bibir di manyunin " kalau kamu punya anjing siapa yang akan ngurus?, appa sama hyung tidak mungkin karena kita tidak suka anjing, oemma?, ngak mungkin juga, sehun sekolah " jelas kris penuh kesabaran, sehun masih manyun tanda ia tidak setuju

" bagaimana kalau kucing saja ?" suho tiba-tiba menyela, kris menatap shok istrinya " kurasa kucing tidak terlalu merepotkan dari pada anjing " kata suho lagi mencoba mencari solusi " IYAAAA SETUJU?! " baekhyun yang jawab,

" hun kucing saja " baekhyun malah mempengaruhi adiknya, sehun diam berfikir , sehun mulai menimbag-nimbang bingung akan memilih anjing atau kucing , kalau anjing itu berarti ia sendiri yang merawatnya kalau kucing ibunya dan kakaknya sepertinya mau membantu dan ayahnya tidak alergi kucing, jadi keputusanya ia memilih kucing.

" iya pa kucing aja " kata sehun akhirnya, ia sudah berhenti nangis.

" tidak bisa sehunah " tolak ayahnya yang ternyata masih tidak mengizinkan , sehun manyun lagi dan siap mau nangis lagi

" kenapa tidak bisa?, kan kucing tidak terlalu jorok dan kamu juga tidak alergi kucing " kata suho yang malah memprovokatori anak-anak " iya pah beliin, kasian sehun " baekhyun juga ikut-ikutan merajuk

" tidak bisa !" kris mulai tegas, semuanya terdiam

" kenapa ?" suho bertanya tanpa melihat situasi, baekhyun dan sehun manatap ayahnya penuh harap

" karena kucing atau anjing makanya daging " jawab kris

"..."

" yeee appa, di mana-mana anjing,kucing tuh karnivora jadi makanya daging, sekarang dah di kemas dalam bentuk biskuit apa itu namanya whiskas ya ?" kris diam tak berkutik dengan jawaban anaknya, ia tidak mau menambah atau memelihara hewan lain karena ada alasan lain yaitu kris tidak mau anak-anaknya mengabaikan ace dan anaknya ace yang merupakan sahabatnya yang paling setia (?) kedua tentu masalah ekonomi, merawat hewan-hewan manja itu mahal butuh biaya.

" pah kok bengong sih ?" tegur baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tanganya

" maaf sehunah appa tidak mengizinkan " kata kris dan menurunkan sehun dari pangkuanya lalu ia berdiri

" cuma makan daging alasanya ?" suho masih bingung dan agak ngak mudeng dengan alasan suaminya " iya sayang, kalau makanya rumput mungkin akan di pikir-pikir dulu "

" mana ada kucing makan rumput " pekik baekhyun mulai emosi dengan ayahnya yang bertele-tele (?) tinggal bilang aja tidak boleh memelihara binatang lain, ace sama cempe sudah cukup,

" hun appa ngak ngijinin kamu pelihara kucing atau anjing deh " bisik baekhyun tapi terdengar keras dalam kategori bisikan, sehun manyun matanya mulai berkaca-kaca , kris mendeatglare baekhyun, baekhyun cuek, suho ...?, dia masih bingung tentang bagaimana anjing bisa makan rumput agar suaminya mau memelihara ( demi anak )

" HUWAAAAAAAA!"

" BAEKHYUUUUNNN!"

sehun nangis kejer, baekhyun lari takut di sambit bapaknya, suho panik tidak bisa diemin sehun dan akhirnya kris lagi yang harus menenangkan sehun,

" sehun dengar!, appa tidak mau ada binatang lain di rumah ini, sudah ada ace dan dua anaknya cempe dan ben, kamu tidak perlu iri dengan jongin, memelihara anjing itu tidak ada manfaatnya dan juga tidak ada hasilnya yang ada malahan buangin duit, coba kalau memelihara kambing? kalau kita kembang biakan kita bisa jual anak-anaknya kalau tidak kita sembelih aja jadi kambing guling " sehun diam menghayati nasehat ayahnya, suho juga ikut mendengarkan karena sepertinya menarik (?)

" ngerti sehun ?" kris tersenyum dan mengusak-ngusak rambut putra bungsunya , sehun masih menatap wajah ayahnya antara bingung dan heran " kalau begitu athe ( ace ) jual thaja teruth cempe bikinin kambing guling " * sadis*  
kris sweetdrop, sehun malah salah menyimpulkan nasehatnya ngak nangkep, nangkepnya bagian belakangnya doang-_-"sabar papa kris

" wah kayanya enak " sambung suho, kris menatapnya malas " honey, bisakah diam dulu " kata kris yang sebenarnya sudah berkurang kadar ke sabaranya tapi ia berusaha bicara dengan halus dengan istrinya kalau tidak suho pasti akan mengadu ke orang tuanya, anak baik yang selalu mendengarkan omongan orang tua terutama pesan orang tuanya

" tapi pa, cempe ngak ngak coklat kaya monggu " sehun masih merajuk, kris menghela nafas lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam, suho menatapnya penasaran, sehun cemberut menatap mamanya, beberapa menit kemudian kris kembali membawa beberapa cat warna dan kuas, suho dan sehun menatapnya bingung, kris mendekati sehun lalu memberinya kuas.

" udah gini aja, dari pada membeli kambing lagi yang berwarna coklat kita warnai aja cempe jadi coklat " kata kris menarik cempe mendekat lalu bersiap akan melukis sesuatu di bulunya cempe.

" JANGAAAAAAAN PAAA?! " tiba-tiba sehun berteriak, suho kaget, kris menatapnya bingung

" kenapa sehunah ?"

" appa ngak boleh coret-coret badanya cempe, appakan ngak bitha gambar " sungutnya lalu merebut kuas di tangan kris dan akhirnya sehun sendiri yang mewarnai lebih tepatnya di lukis dengan berbagai gambar abstrak yang tidak terlihat entah itu gambar apa, sepenglihatan suho , sehun mengambar sapi, jerapa dan bebek hewan kesayanganya, sehun menyangkalnya kalau itu bukan sapi, jerapah dan bebek tapi gajah , naga dan diam saja ia masih kesel dengan anak sulungnya baekhyun yang entah pergi kemana yang dengan teganya ngatain bapaknya bakalan mati kena alergi.

setelah selesai melukis di badanya cempe sehun bersorak senang mengankat tanganya tinggi-tinggi dan menunjukan hasil karyanya pada oemma-appanya, suho melongo melihatnya antara tidak percaya dan kasihan pada cempe yang usianya belum genap 1 bulan.

" pa, ma baguth ngak? " katanya antusias berharap dapat pujian dari orang tuanya, kris yang memang tidak punya jiwa seni hanya menganguk-nganguk dan memujinya membuat sehun tersenyum bangga lalu menyeret cempe yang sudah di hias(?) dengan berbagai warna ke taman lagi berniat menunjukanya pada jongin kalau cempe piaraanya lebih menarik dari pada monggu anjingnya.

" absurd " ucap suho dan memberinya apluse, kris meliriknya heran " kenapa ngak di beliin kucing saja sih?, pake alasan makan rumput lagi ?" katanya menusuk

" tidak bisa sayang, kucing dan anjing makananya mahal, perawatanya juga mahal apa lagi nanti sering main sama anak-anak jadi harus tetap bersih " jelas kris beralasan, suho memutar bola matanya jengah.  
" bilang saja kau tidak punya duit buat biaya " katanya tajam lalu pergi ke dapur.  
' justru itu sayang, aku ngak punya duit gara-gara kamu amal sama orang yang salah ' rutuknya menatap istrinya dengan kesal.

suho memang terlihat sangat ramah, baik, murah senyum dan lemah lembut itu memang benar tapi hanya di depan publik, jangan salah dia sbenarnya keturunan evil dari ibunya, semua sifat ibunya kyuhyun si ratu evil bukan hanya evil suho juga rada judes dan perhitungan, dia tampil bak malaikat hanya di luarnya saja padahal aslinya iblis.

kris menghela nafas lalu duduk di sofanya lagi melanjutkan acara tadi yang tertunda yaitu membaca koran , baru satu baris di baca ia mendengar teriakan sehun lagi yang ia yakin sehun pasti akan menghampirinya memberitahu reaksi jongin saat melihat cempe jadi-jadianya.

" pa tadi lucu banget, matha jongin thama tao melongo lihat kambingnya thehun pa, itu berarti mereka terpukau ngagumin cempenya thehun kayak di dongeng cinderella pa " katanya penuh semangat, kris sweetdrop tidak bisa ngomong

' ya iyalah hun mereka kaget!, itu pasti pertama kalinya mereka melihat kambing jadi-jadian ' batinya miris

.

TBC

hehe aku ingin ff ini jadi shortfic setiap chapternya jadi jangan protes kalau kurang panjang ^_^, makasih bagi para reader yang dah review.  



	3. Chapter 3

Main cast:

wu yifan (kris ) 29 tahun

wu joonmyun ( suho ) 28 tahun

wu baekhyun 10 tahun

wu sehun 8 tahun

other cast: kyuhyun,siwon,minho

.

senin pagi di keluarga wu

matahari belum menampakan sinarnya seorang namja yang berstatus nyonya wu sudah berada di dapur sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya.  
beberapa sayuran, buah-buahan dan pasta tergeletak manis di meja dapur, mungkin ia akan memasak pasta dan salad, tapi...sebenarnya nyonya wu ini tidak terlalu bisa masak kayak ibunya dia hanya mengandalkan insting saja tapi ia berusaha dan belajar memasak, biar bagaimanapun dia statusnya adalah ibu dan istri jadi mau tidak mau harus masak, tentang rasa itu urusan nanti yang penting ia sudah menunjukan istri/ibu yang baik.

setelah bahan-bahan membuat pasta siap, lalu nyonya wu mengambil bawang bombay dan mengirisnya, baru satu iris tiba-tiba matanya mendadak perih dan pengen nangis tapi ia tahan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena perih , pandanganya menjadi kabur dan...

AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGG!?

teriakan maha dasyat menghiasi suasana pagi di rumah keluarga wu, para penghuni tentu terusik bahkan tetangganya juga.  
tuan wu kepala keluarga yang masih asyik berselancar di alam mimpi terpaksa bangun mendengar teriakan itu, dengan malas ia mendudukan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang, mengumpulkan nyawa.

duduk diam, 3 menit...baru balik separo 2 menit ...sudah mulai full dan kesadarnya pulih kembali dan...bengong mengingat-ingat

" tadi aku mendengar teriakan?,siapa yang teriak ?" mikirnya keras, baru bangun tidur jadi agak lola.

" ya ampun!,SUHOOOOOO " teriaknya setelah sadar kalau yang teriak itu istrinya, lalu berlari keluar kamar menuju dapur tempat istri tercintanya berada .di sana suho sedang menangis dengan tangan bersimbah darah ngak banyak sih , kris panik lalu mendekati istrinya.

" sayang kamu kenapa ?" tanyanya panik " sakit " rintih suho " iya tahan " kris panik dan berusaha menenangkan suho walau bingung juga

" oemma kenapa ?" tanya baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu dapur dengan sehun di belakangnya masih mengenakan piyama

" oemma berdarah " pekik sehun menunjuk suho lalu mendekati oemmanya, sehun yang tidak tahu suho sedang kesakitan malah menanyainya " ma thehun punya plathter gambarnya gajah thama onta mau ngak ma ?" kata sehun polos " jangan ma punya baekki saja yang gambarnya ada barbienya " baekhyun ikut-ikutan dan tidak mau kalah dengan adiknya

" ih hyung kenapa ikut-ikutan thih " sehun kesal lalu mendorong kakaknya, baekhyun tentu tidak mau ngalah lalu balik mendorong adiknya.  
" sudah-sudah hentikan " kris berteriak melerai mereka " baekki ambil kunci mobil cepat " perintahnya lalu baekhyun berlari mengambil kunci mobil yang di simpan di laci meja, sehun diam menatap appanya.

" pa mau kemana ?" tanyanya bingung " ke rumah sakit " jawab kris cepat, lalu baekhyun datang membawa kunci mobil dan menyerahkanya pada ayahnya " nih pa kuncinya " kris langsung mengambilnya lalu mengendong suho bridal style menuju keluar ke mobilnya, sehun masih bingung " oemma, appa ke rumah thakit ngapain ?" tanyanya bingung pada sang kakak, baekhyun yang kesal dengan pertanyaan adiknya lalu menarik tangan adiknya menuju keluar menyusul orang tuanya

" tau ah , kayak ngak tahu aja " jawab baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu mereka naik ke mobil di kursi belakang, orang tuanya di depan

" tenang sayang " ucap kris menenangakan istrinya yang masih merintih kesakitan.

.

30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah sakit.

kris bergegas turun dari mobilnya lalu berlari memutar ke arah pintu mobil sebelahnya, membuka pintunya lalu mengendong suho lagi dan memasuki rumah sakit, 2 bocah itu turun dan mengikuti orang tuanya.

" suster-suster tolong istri saya " suster itu mendekat, kris yang tidak bisa sabar lalu memasuki ruang UGD dan meletakan suho di ranjang ruangan itu meningalkan dokter dan suster dalam kebingungan lalu ia keluar ruangan tak mempedulikan suho yang memanggil-manggil.

kris menghela nafas lega dan duduk di kursi tunggu, baekhyun dan sehun menatap ayahnya

" appa " kata sehun lalu memeluk appanya, kris mengusap-ngusap rambut putra bungsunya

" pa. kok cuma ke iris pisau oemma di bawa ke rumah sakit ?" tanya baekhyun jengah, ia tidak tahu juga sih dengan oemmanya kalau sakit sedikit pasti di bawa ke rumah sakit.

" kamu tidak tahu baekki, halmoni akan marah pada appa kalau oemma sampai kenapa-kenapa, jadi appa membawanya ke rumah sakit " jawab kris, dua anak itu memutar bola matanya jengah, mereka tahu halmoni dan abojinya lebih sayang oemmanya dari pada cucunya.

" baek kamu bawa hp ngak ?" tanya kris tiba-tiba ke arah anak sulungnya, kris tahu baekhyun pasti bawa hp, diakan facebookers jadi kemana-mana selalu bawa hp bahkan mandi juga di bawa hp nya

" buat apa pa ?" tanyanya " buat nelpon kantor , mau ngomong sama bos papa telat berangkat, papa lupa bawa hp" jawab kris, baekhyun ber oh ria lalu dengan setengah hati menyerahkan hpnya pada papa tercinta

" makasih nak "  
" pulsanya harus ganti " sungut baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak rela hpnya di pinjam " iya-iya nanti papa isi ceban " " pa " protesnya sambil nunjukan wajah juteknya " iya goban aja ?" " pa~ " makin eneg nih baek, lalu kris dengan terpaksa menaikan penawaran " ya-ya cepe " baekhyun bersorak senang

" dasar nih bocah matre kayak mamanya " sungutnya dalam hati, lalu ia mendial nomer bosnya tempat dia bekerja, kris heran dengan mertua dan orang tuanya yang katanya " kaya", kenapa dia tak di izinkan bekerja di perusahan mereka, padahal dia anak tunggal, dia malah bekerja di perusahaan orang lain, lumayan sih gajinya buat biaya sekolah anak dan istrinya.

" halo bos. maaf saya datangnya telat lagi ada masalah "

" emang ada masalah apa fan ?" tanya bosnya di ujung sana

" itu istri saya masuk rumah sakit -"

" Whaaaaaatttt?, beneran ya sudah "

tut-tut-tut

bosnya memutus sambunganya sepihak, kris heran bosnya matiin duluan padahal dia yang nelpon, kris mebelalakn matanya sepertinya ia baru sadar kalau bosnya itu teman dekat mertuanya itu berarti bosnya pasti akan mengadu ke mertuanya

GAWAT!

kris buru-buru menelpon bosnya lagi biar ngak salah paham, kalau mereka sampai tahu habis sudah riwayat kris mengingat ibu mertuanya yang galaknya setengah mati kalau ada apa-apa sama anaknya.  
di miscalling berkali-kali ngak di angkat-angkat tuh hp sama bosnya, kris mencba lagi, tidak bisa! sampai-sampai baekhyun teriak

" pa udah hpnya nanti pulsanya habis " katanya lalu merebut hpnya dari tangan ayahnya,  
" pelit banget baek " baekhyun cuek, " bodo " kris menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sebenarnya tidak jauh beda dengan sifat ibunya, kris mulai khawatir mertuanya pasti akan datang dan memarahinya.  
sehun yang paling perhatian berencana mencairkan suasana

" pa. hun laper " katanya sambil megangin perutnya, kris menatap anak bungsunya lalu menariknya berdiri " ayo kita beli makanan " katanya sambil mengandeng sehun " hyung mau makan apa ?" tanyanya pada si sulung " apa aja" jawab baek cuek, dia sudah sibuk fb-an, lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke koperasi rumah sakit.

di koridor ada beberapa orang yang terus menatapnya di antaranya ada 2 perempuan cukup berumur dan beberapa perawat yang juga menatapnya ada juga bapak-bapak yang bawa anak seperti dirinya , kris mulai pede mengira mereka terpesona dengan ke tampananya , ya ku akui walau ia sudah punya 2 anak tapi masih terlihat tampan dan gagah jadi wajar masih banyak yang nglirik.

" lihat namja tampan itu masih muda sudah punya anak ya ?" terdengar percakapan dua perempuan yang cukup berumur yang dari tadi menatapnya " iya. anaknya ada satu lagi yang besar di sana tadi aku melihatnya " jawab yeoja satunya lagi " dia pasti nikah saat masih umur sekolah, anak muda jaman sekarang "

kris sweatdrop mendengar percakapan mereka bukan maksud menguping sih tapi mereka mengatakanya terlalu keras , dia pikir orang-orang menatapnya karena kagum

" hei lihat dia pasti orang miskin " terdengar percakapan lain, kini giliran para perawat yang mulai bergosip " iya padahal ganteng loh " saut perawat yang lain " eh istrinya lagi di UGD lo kasian ya. dia pasti ngak punya duit buat biaya pengobatan istrinya " telinga kris mulai panas mendengar bembicaraan mereka.

" kurang ajar aku di katain orang miskin lihat saja nanti besok aku akan ke rumah sakit ini bawa ferrari terus anak-anak aku naikin lamborghini sekalian " rutuknya kesal

" pa. itu hun mau roti ithi thothith " kata sehun menunjuk etalase kaca tempat berbagai roti di jejerkan (?), kris makin panas lagi telinganya begitu mendengar bisik-bisik di belakangnya yang ngatain sehun cadel * emang kenyataan sih *

' aduh hun jangan malu-maluin papa ' kris mulai frustasi

" hun mau berapa ?" tanya kris mencoba tenang dan pura-pura tidak peduli dengan berbagai nyamuk (?) di belakangnya " thatu, baekhyun hyung thatu juga thama kaya thehun " kris ingin sekali menengelamkan anaknya sekarang juga, dia malah bikin dirinya makin malu ' aduh hun papa mohon jangan ngomong lagi ' batinya benar-benar frustasi

" berapa mbak ?" tanyanya pada si penjual " semuanya 14 ribu " jawab si penjual, kris menganguk lalu merogoh kantongnya berniat mengambil duit tapi...?  
kris kaget tidak mendapati dompetnya di kantong celananya lalu ia merogoh dan memeriksa seluruh kantong celananya yang cuma punya 2 kantong yaitu sisi kiri dan kanan. kris membelalak kaget ia baru sadar kalau ... dia masih pakai baju yang di pakai buat tidur yaitu celanak pendek hitam dan kaos oblong tipis warna putih plus lecek dan penampilanya masih acak-acakan karena belum mandi dan memakai sandal jepit jadi wajar orang-orang itu ngatain orang miskin+dia tidak punya duit karena dompetnya ketinggalan di rumah, turun derajat jadi mlarat. sama aja -_-"

" pa mana duitnya mbak itu nungguin " sehun menyadarkan lamunan kris, kris meringis lalu megambil roti di tangan sehun dan mengembalikanya pada mbak si penjual, sehun menatapnya bingung

" hun belinya nanti aja ya tunggu halmonie datang " kata kris lembut, sehun cemberut

" tapi pa thehun laper " rengeknya, kris tidak tega melihat anaknya kelaparan tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak punya duit sekarang masa mau ngutang ?.

" om. nih buat anaknya om " kata seorang anak yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya sambil menyodorkan duit nominal 20 ribu kalau kris tidak salah lihat, anak itu terlihat tidak lebih tua dari baekhyun dan memiliki senyum yang khas, jika tersenyum giginya kelihatan apa ya?* mikir keras.

" ini om ambil kasihan dia belum makan kan ? aku iklas kok " katanya lagi dengan wajah yang superrrrrrr manis kris tidak tega lalu akhirnya ia mehgambil uang itu dari anak itu, anak itu tersenyum lalu berlari pergi, kris masih terpukau

' suho bener harusnya aku banyak beramal, jika nanti aku jatuh miskin mereka pasti pada ngasih aku duit ' batinya lalu jadi beli roti tadi dan pergi dari tempat terkutuk ( menurut kris ) itu dan kembali ke tempat suho yang kris yakin suho pasti sudah di pindahin di kamar biasa yaitu kamar nomor 123 yang di pesan secara khusus.

kris merasakan hal yang tidak enak, ia menduga mertuanya pasti sudah datang, dengan pelan ia mendekati ruangan kamar suho yang sunyi biasanyakan suho selalu merintih, merengek atau ngamuk kalau habis kecelakaan ini malah sepi itu berarti ada malaikat pencabut nyawa di sebelahnya(?).

sehun heran melihat papanya malah bengong di depan pintu, dia mengira pintunya tidak bisa di buka jadi sehun sendiri yang membuka pintu.

clek

" gampang kok " batinya bingung lalu langsung masuk ke dalam meninggalkan papanya yang masih mematung

" ma tadi hun mau beli roti tapi papa ngak punya duit untung tadi ada kakak yang baik hati mau minjamin hun duit " ujar sehun menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami, suho tersenyum lalu menyuruh anak bungsunya naik ke ranjangnya lalu memeluknya.

" hun ngak lihat di sini ada siapa ?"

" lihatlah! merekakan orang matha thetan " jawab sehun cuek tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh dari orang duplikat ibunya " ada halmonie, harabojie, thamchon, hyung dan mama " katanya menyebut orang-orang di sekitarnya lalu tersenyum manis ke arah halmonienya agar halmonienya ngak jadi marah dan berhasil kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah cucunya.

" sehunah di mana ayahmu ?" tanya sang nenek, bingung juga sih istrinya lagi sakit tau menantunya kemana.  
" tadi ada thama hun " jawab sehun " panggilin ya, bilang di panggil halmonie " kata kyuhyun dengan tersenyum manis agar cucunya tidak curiga, lalu bocah itu menganguk dan turun dari ranjang, sehun berlari ke pintu keluar memanggil ayahnya.

" pa di panggil halmonie " kata sehun melihat ayahnya masih mematung di depan pintu, kris mendadak gemetar keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya sehun yang bingung papanya tidak menjawab lalu ia menyeret papanya masuk ke dalam.  
di sana terlihatlah ratu evil yang sedang menatap tajam padanya.

" minho bawa baekhyun dan sehun keluar " katanya pada anak bungsunya minho yang lagi asyik main sama baekki.  
minho dengan setengah hati lalu mengandeng sehun dan baekhyun menariknya keluar , ia tahu sebentar lagi kris akan di sidang orang tuanya atas terdakwa kecelakaan pada anak emasnya suho.

" wu yifan kris " panggil kyuhyun penuh penekanan sampai-sampai siwon suaminya merinding mendengar nada bicara istrinya

" ma jangan " suho memohon pada ibunya agar suaminya tidak di omelin, suho tentu ngak tega apalagi itu murni bukan kesalahan kris tak peduli lalu melanjutkan dakwanya.

" aku kan sudah bilang jagain suho, aku nitipin ke kamu tuh bukan untuk di sakiti jangankan luka, dia dari kecil saya tak pernah membiarkanya main pisau eh kamu malah enak-enakan tidur " omelnya menyesakan hati, suho sudah nangis suaminya di omelin mamanya, kris tidak mengatakan apa-apa hanya bisa menunduk.

" ma. jangan ma kasihan kris dia ngak salah, itu semua salah suho diakan statusnya istri jadi harus masak, kalau jarinya ke iris pisau itu wajar " kata bapak mertuanya menengkan istrinya " papa gimana sih, suho itu takut lihat darah makanya jangan di biarin luka " kini giliran bapak mertuanya yang di omelin

" ya-ya , udah kita pergi biarkan suho istirahat " kata siwon menarik istrinya keluar ruangan tak mempedulikan dia yang masih ngoceh,

" papa. aku belum selesai ngomong " omelnya belum berhenti, siwon tak peduli dan tetap menarik istrinya pergi, ia takut menantunya akan tertekan kalau di omelin terus jadi dia sengaja memisahkan istrinya.

tinggal 2 orang di ruangan itu suho turun dari ranjang menghampiri suaminya lalu memeluknya.

" maafin mamaku ya, dia memang posesif banget sama aku " kata suho dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia sudah nangis dari tadi sih, kris menganguk lalu balas memeluk istrinya " mamamu ngak berubah ya tetap bawel " ucap kris, suho mendongak menatap suaminya

' dia menyeringgai '

" ihhhh, nyebelin !" pekik suho kesal dan nyubitin perut kris berkali-kali, padahal dia sudah sedih dan merasa bersalah banget pada suaminya gara-gara di omelin mertuanya, kris malah mencandainya gimana suho ngak kesel, tapi suho seneng juga sih suaminya sepertinya tak pernah di ambil hati kalau mertuanya ngomel coba kalau dia menikah dengan orang lain suho yakin pasti setiap hari akan ada adu mulut bahkan perkelahian( -_- )antara menantu dan mertua, beruntung kris orang yang sangat sabar banget-nget.

.  
sementara itu

" ma jangan omelin kris terus kasian, dia kan ngak pernah membuat suho menderita, nanti kalau dia setres gimana ?" kata siwon begitu berada di mobil bersama istrinya , kyuhyun masih mendumel kesal

" iya sih pengenya begitu tapi saat lihat mukanya emosiku malah naik kenapa ya ? apa jangan-jangan di mirip koala jadi aku ngak tenang ?"

" ma dia orang bukan koala -_-"  
" aku tahu, maksudku dia tuh kayak bapaknya yang mirip koala itu sama-sama playboy itu" kata kyuhyun lagi penuh emosi

" itukan hanya masa lalu, sekarang mama lihat kris sekarang kalau dia ngak cinta sama suho ngak mungkin dia bela-belain nyari kerja hanya buat membuktikan pada kita kalau dia layak untuk anak kita padahal waktu itu dia masih sekolah dan nyari kerjanya serabutan ngak minta bantuan bapaknya, berarti dia serius "

" ya-ya " kyuhyun jengah dengan ceramah suaminya yang sudah mirip uzhdat itu, lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu, mereka datang ke rumah sakit hanya untuk itu saja?,

" pa. kita ketinggalan sesuatu ngak sih ?" tanya kyuhyun bingung karena dari tadi merasa ada yang kurang " ngak, perasaanmu aja kali " jawab siwon lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalananya dengan tenang melupakan anak bungsunya yang masih berada di rumah sakit.

.

" eh tunggu kita ngak sekolah ya ?" kata baekhyun baru sadar, dia dan adik serta shamconya lagi makan di kantin rumah sakit " ihhh hyunggg nih dah jam berapa hun telat " pekik sehun juga baru nyadar kalau hari ini sekolah " jam setengah tujuh sih " jawab baekhyun garuk-garuk kepala " tapi kita belum mandi, nanti yang nganterin kita siapa ?" pekik sehun lagi

" dah ijin aja " kata minho enteng pada 2 keponakanya itu " tapi sam, nanti nilai kedislipan ku di potong " keluh baekhyun " telpon temen kamu, bilang kamu sakit " kata minho lagi, dari omonganya ia tak ada beban sama sekali alias ringan dan cuek " aku ngak mau bohong " " bilang aja mama kamu sakit atau kecelakaan tapi memang bener sih? bilang aja begitu " saran minho yang tumben masuk akal, baekhyun mangut-mangut lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon kyungsoo teman sekelasnya.

" halo kyungsoo hari ini aku ngak sekolah mamaku kecelakaan " kata baekhyun begitu yang di telpon langsung ngangkat, tak basa-basi dulu baekhyun langsung ngomong ke persoalanya dengan nada dramatis biar kyungsoo percaya gitu dan mengira itu benar-benar gawat.

" suho hyung kecelakaan ?" pekik kyungsoo di sebrang sana " iya, darahnya banyak banget, jarinya mau patah " kata baekhyun melebih-lebihkan fakta, minho shamconya sudah tertawa ngakak di sebelahnya tapi tanpa suara ntar kyungsoo curiga lagi " kok bisa sepagi ini emang dia hendak mau kemana?" tanya kyungsoo bingung " namanya juga takdir kita mana tahu datangnya " jawab baekhyun " udah ya, eh nanti kalau ada pr dari nari songsae aku nyontek ya kan aku ngak sekolah " terdengar kyungsoo mendengus kesal " bye-bye " katanya lalu mengakhiri pembicaraan di telpon

" gila nih bocah kecil-kecil dah bisa akting " " yeee apanya yang akting itu fakta, lagian sam yang nyuruh " jawab baekhyun " hyung pinjam ph hp-nya thehun juga mau nelpon temen hun " kata sehun, melihat kakaknya yang licik dia juga pengen ikutan, ngak adil donk kalau dia ngak sekolah tapi ngak ngasih alasan " mau telpon siapa emang thehun punya temen ?" cibir baekhyun ngeledekin adiknya, sehun mendengus " punyalah " sungutnya lalu merebut hp kakaknya

" E, ehem " suara deheman yang sangat keras menginterupsi mereka. mereka kaget melihat siapa di belakang mereka

" appa, mama ?" baekhyun tergagap " kok ada di sini? mama ngak nginep ya ?" kata baekhyun terbata-bata, suho tersenyum lalu menghampiri anak-anaknya

" ngaklah, kan cuma ke iris pisau lihat plesternya ada gampar naganya lucukan ?" kata suho sambil menunujukan jarinya yang ke iris pisau dan di balut plester warna-warni bergambar karakter dragon city.  
" itu plethter punya hun ya ma ?" tanya sehun, suho menganguk

" udah anak-anak kita pulang " ucap kris

" pa jangan pulang dulu " kata baekhyun

" kenapa ? kaliankan harus sekolah"

" itu...e.." baekhyun ragu mengatakanya ia jadi takut bilang kalau dia berencana mau meliburkan diri " baekhyun hyung ngak mau thekolah pa " sehun yang jawab, baekhyun mendeatglare adiknya, yang kayanya sengaja biar dia di omelin papanya " kenapa kamu ngak mau sekolah baek ?" kata ayahnya mengimtidasi, baekhyun menunduk " itu pa, kata shamcon suruh bolos aja kan umma lagi sakit " jawab baekhyun, kini giliran kris mendeatglare adik iparnya bisa-bisanya dia yang memprovokasi anak-anaknya * mirip istrinya

" soalnya baek sudah bilang ke kyungsoo, kalau baek ngak masuk karena mama kecelakaan , baek kan laki-laki sejati jadi sebagai lelaki tidak boleh menarik ucapanya " jelas baekhyun, kris menghela nafas

" kalau begitu nanti di rumah kamu bantuin mama " kata kris tegas " iya pa " kata baekhyun patuh " ayo kita pulang " kata suho lalu mengandeng tangan sehun dan mereka sekeluarga berjalan pergi

" hyung aku boleh ikut tidak " kris dan suho menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap minho " kayanya aku di tinggal mama-papa lagi deh " jawab minho sambil nyengir.

.

TBC

Nb: minho jadi adiknya suho, chap 1 salah minho jadi kakaknya soalnya dia belum nikah dan dia suka kakaknya jongin si tetem.  
di sini kyungsoo manggil suho dengan sebutan hyung karena dia anaknya temannya kyuhyun ibunya suho kan belum cukup tua.

kayaknyak nih kepanjangan kalau di sebut shortfic deh

Special for guest: jameela# DiraLeeXioh# krisho shipper# DEPO LDH# kim jewook# exoticshawol# 


	4. Chapter 4

Content: wu ( evil ) family special idul adha

wu yifan ( kris ) 29 tahun

wu joonmyun ( suho ) 28 tahun

wu baekhyun 10 tahun

wu sehun 8 tahun

.

besok tanggal 15 nanti akan di adakan Qurban bersama di lapangan kelurahan setempat, mohon bapak/ibu yang belum memberi sumbangan dengan uang atau hewan Qurban langsung di berikan pada pak RT terimakasih .( angap aja ada pengumuman seperti itu )

siang-siang suho di kasih surat yang isinya di atas, tentang mengenai ibadah Qurban tanggal 15 nanti, keluarganya yang berpredikat kaya tentu harus menyumbang tapi ia bingung sumbang pake apa? duitnya sudah habis kemarin gara-gara ia lihat ibu-ibu di rampok setelah turun dari angkot, ibu-ibu itu menanggis, suho tidak tega lihatnya tapi karena dia orang yang kelewat baik maka ia (malahan) yang gantiin barang-barang ibu-ibu itu yang di rampok dan lagi-lagi jumplahnya tidak sedikit.

" nyumbang pake apa, duit ngak punya masa minta lagi sama suami ?" gumamnya, lalu masuk ke dalam menghampiri suaminya yang masih di kamar.  
di ruang tengah ia melihat sehun dan baekhyun yang lagi main sama cempe dan ben-ben, suho menatapnya aneh.

cling (?)

suho sepertinya tahu sesuatu lalu ia berlari menemui suaminya yang lagi di kamar mandi sedang mencukur jengotnya yang baru numbuh 1 mm.

" aduh ma. jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh " tegurnya pada sang istri, suho tak peduli lalu melompat dan duduk di whastafle depan suaminya, kris buru-buru nutup pintu takut anaknya niru kelakuan mamanya kalau lihat dan mungkin akan terjadi hal-hal lain setelah itu.

" ada apa sih ma ?" tanyanya begitu sang istri merebut pisau cukur dan membantu menyukur jengotnya " gini pa. pak RT ngadain qurban kita warganya suruh nyumbang " jelasnya " terus ?"  
" ya itu kita ngak punya duit buat nyumbang. malu dong kitakan orang kaya masa ngak nyumbang ?" " lalu? "  
" ya kita ngak punya duit buat nyumbang " suho mulai kesel " itu kamu tahu kita ngak punya duit, kita sumbang aja seadanya, kamu punya berapa, 10 ribu ya udah sumbangin " jawab kris, suho manyun dia kesel karena suaminya tidak mengerti maksudnya " bukan begitu. ace kira-kira melahirkanya lagi kapan ?" tanya suho mengalihkan pembicaraan, kris nampak berfikir " nggggh kira-kira 7-9 bulan lagi kayaknya " suho mendesah kecewa " yakan butuh proses kawinya, hamilnya , baru deh melahirkan. eh tapi ace suka pilih-pilih sama pejantan yang mau dikawinin, kemarin aku pinjam kambingnya si jonghyun si memet, ace ngak mau "  
" ih apaan sih malah nyeritain si ace " " hehehe maaf deh, emang ada apaan sih ?" tanyanya sambil toel dagu istrinya " gini pa, karena mama ngak punya duit buat nyumbang bagaimana kalau ace yang di sumbangin? kan masih ada cempe sama ben-ben jadi kita tetep masih punya kambing " jelasnya enteng tanpa mengetahui kris yang melotot terkejut.  
" bagaimana pa? "

" WHATTTT, NOOOOOOOO! " teriaknya persis di depan muka suho " ih apaan sih, ngak gitu juga kali " kesalnya gara-gara sang suami yang menyemburkan hujan lokal ke wajahnya " eh maaf sayang, maaf sayang " katanya sambil ngelap wajah suho dengan handuk.

" bagaimana kalau cempe atau ben-ben saja " usul kris agar kambing kesayanganya selamat, suho cemberut " nanti sehun sama baekhyun bakalan nangis kenapa ngak ace saja sih " kesalnya lalu membanting pisau cukur kris ke koslet dan turun dari whastafle lalu pergi, kris menghela nafas.

.  
suho berjalan keruang tamu menghampiri anak-anaknya dan duduk di sofa menyalakan tv , ini hari senin mereka libur setelah menerima raport nilai pelajaran jadi mereka libur 2 minggu, suho ngenes kalau anak-anak libur soalnya berisik.

" ma " panggil baekhyun

" hmm " respon suho tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari tv

" besok jalan-jalan ma " pinta baekhyun merajuk, sehun yang lagi main sama cempe mendadak tertarik dengan perkataan kakaknya lalu ikut-ikutan " iya ma jalan-jalan, jongin thama tao aja pergi jalan-jalan kok kita ngak ?" suho mendesah lalu menatap anak-anaknya, ia masih kesel gara-gara suaminya yang sepertinya lebih sayang ace dari pada istrinya, jujur suho cemburu dan ingin sekali menyingkirkan ace dan sepertinya beruntung sekali besok idul adha yang merupakan kesempatan emas untuk melenyapkan ace selamanya hahaha. suho tertawa dalam hati membayangkan rencananya besok.

dua bocah itu menatap mamanya heran yang tiba-tiba senyum-senyum ( menyeringai )sendiri.

" ma " kata baek menepuk pundak mamanya takut kalau-kalau mamanya kesurupan " iya baek ? " berhasil suho langsung sadar " kita pingin jalan-jalan boleh ngak? "kata baekhyun mengulang pertanyaanya, suho terdiam lalu tersenyum dan menganguk

" hore!, besok kita jalan-jalan " pekik baekhyun senang " beneran ma? " suho menganguk lagi lalu sehun ikutan teriak seperti kakaknya, kris yang di kamar mandi sedang mencari pisau cukur yang baru karena pisau cukurnya di buang suho ke koslet cuma geleng-geleng kepala mendengar keributan di ruang tengah, ia bertanya-tanya suho yang katanya tidak suka anak kecil kenapa anak-anaknya justru paling nurut sama dia.

bodoh banget kamu kris. diakan ibunya ya tentu harus nurut, walau katanya suho tak menyukai anak-anak tapi mereka anaknya yang pasti dia menyayanginya karena itu adalah perasaan permanen yang di miliki seorang ibu.

.

ke esokan paginya

kris bangun mendapati istrinya sudah tak di sampingnya lagi, di liriknya jam di atas meja nakas yang menunjukan jam 11 lewat 10.  
ya iyalah suho sudah bangun orang ini sudah siang.

karena ini hari libur jadi kris sengaja bangun siang, padahal dia pengen bangunya nanti sore biar sekalian besok kerja kalau di kasih lembur ngak ngatuk lagi, dia sebel sama mahluk-mahluk ikan dan monyet di kantornya yang seenaknya melimpahkan kerja padanya.  
tapi mau di kata kalau perut keroncongan pasti mendadak ingin bangun, kris bangkit dari ranjang dan keluar kamar menuju dapur mencari istrinya, walau suho tak bisa masak tapi dia orangnya gigih selalu berusaha dan tak akan menyerah walau harus berhadapan dengan musuh besarnya " bawang " kris salut sampai-sampai kris bingung saat dia bertanya " bagaimana masak tidak mengunakan bawang ?"

di dapur kris tak mendapati istrinya lalu ia ke ruang tengah tempat nongkrongnya anak-anak, ia tahu sehun dan baekhyun masih di dalam rumah kalau bapaknya belum bangun mereka d larang keluar rumah nanti di culik!" beitulah pesan ibunya dan mereka gampangnya langsung percaya dan nurut.

" baek. mama kemana ?" tanyanya pada si sulung yang lagi main apa ngak tahu pegang-pegang kuas padahal ngak ada kanvas atau kertas mau gambar di mana dia?  
" ngak tahu. tadi pergi ke masjid " jawabnya cuek, kris mengernyit, ngak tahu kok, dia tahu mamanya berada? aneh ya?.

" main apa? " tanyanya lagi mendekati 2 bocah yang lagi sibuk " pa baguth ga ?" kata sehun memperlihatkan karyanya, kris membelalakan matanya " ya ampun sehun. kok cempe di warnain warna-warni begini ?" shoknya menatap cempe malang itu " biar baguth pa. biar laku " katanya lagi, kris tersadar " oh iya-ya, inikan mau di jadikan qurban " gumamnya, baekhyun yang denger mengernyit .  
" qurban? cempe mau di jadikan qurban?" " ngak boleh. cempe ngak boleh di jadiin korban " " qurban hun bukan korban " kata baekhyun membenarkan, sehun cemberut " thama aja " " bedalah! " baekhyun mulai sewot " sudah hentikan " kris melerai ia tahu anak-anakhya pasti akan berantem " baek mama masak apa, lapar nih " kata kris menghempaskan tubuh menjulangnya ke sofa " mama ngak masak " jawab baekhyun " la. kalian sarapan apa ?" bingung kris " thereal " ini sehun yang jawab " lapar ya pa? baek masakin ya ?" " emang kamu bisa masak? " tanya kris tak yakin " bisalah" jawab baek mantap " masak apa ?"tanya kris penasaran " masak air sama mi rebus " jawabnya, kris mendesah kecewa, memang anak seumuran baekhyun tidak bisa di percaya dalam hal memasak. kayak mamanya.  
" ngak usah ya baek, papa mau beli lontong sayur aja kalau ada yang lewat " " nih udah siang ngak ada yang lewat pa "  
" masih ada "

dan tiba-tiba...

TENG TENG TENG

" noh panjang umur " 2 bocah itu melongo yang sepertinya doa bapaknya cepet terkabul " baek ambilin mangkok dong " suruhya pada si sulung, walau baekhyun judes dan suka membantah tapi dia paling nurut kalau di suruh

"hyung sama sehun mau ngak?"  
" mau! " khor 2 bocah itu lalu berlari ke belakang mengambil mangkok, kris menatap miris kambing yang di tinggalkan begitu saja dalam ke adaan mengenaskan (?), lalu ia keluar rumah memangil si penjual lontong sayur.

" makan di sini ajah ya " katanya lalu memberikan mangkok berisikan lontong sayur pada anaknya dan duduk lesehan depan rumah.  
" bang jangan pergi dulu, temenin saya makan " kata kris pada si penjual lontong sayur yang berniat mau pergi

" ya kenapa mas ?" bingungnya " ngak apa-apa, saya lagi galau di tinggal pergi istri saya " abang penjual makin bingung dan mendadak ngak enak, ia takut kris minta selingkuh sama dia,abang itu sudah berniat mau kabur.

" PEDETHH...! " teriak sehun tiba-tiba, kris terlonjak kaget " hyung ambilin minum " baekhyun langsung lari ke dalam mengambil air minum dan setelah kembali langsung memberikanya pada adiknya , sehun meminumnya dengan rakus

" sehun ngak usah makan lagi ya " kata kris mengambil mangkok sehun yang isinya masih utuh ( padahal niat dia mau nambah ), sehun cemberut " thehun mathih pengen " rajuknya dan menarik mangkoknya " ya udah kalau ngak mau buat papa aja ya " sehun menganguk lalu makan lagi di selingi minum karena ia tidak tahan pedas kayak mamanya, kris bingung sebenarnya yang paling mirip mamanya siapa sih baekhyun atau sehun? karena dua-duanya sifatnya mirip.

" mas sudah ya, saya permisi " kata abang penjual lontong sayur dan mendorong grobaknya menjauh " ya bang saya belum ngobrol-ngobrol " teriak kris memanggil abang itu, sepertinya abang itu ngambek gara-gara di cuekin.

" makan di dalam aja yuk, malu di lihatin orang " .

.

" mama pulang! " teriak suho memasuki rumahnya sambil nenteng kantong plastik putih yang isinya merah-merah kaya darah

" ma, kok lama banget sih, kita kan mau jalan-jalan " kata baekhyun menghampiri mamanya " iya tapi tunggu mama masak ini dulu ya " jawabnya sambil menunjukan kantong plastik yang tadi tenteng-tenteng, sehun bergidik ngeri.  
" ma itu apa thih, kok merah-merah begitu? "  
" ini daging, tadi mama dapat dari masjid " " ya ampun ma, mama ke masjid cuma minta daging doang, kenapa kita ngak beli aja, kita masih kuat beli ma ngapain minta " kris tiba-tiba menyela dan sekaligus membuat suho bete.  
" ini tuh ngak minta, ini di kasih karena mama bantuin mereka " jelas suho rada kesel di tuduh suaminya

" emang mama bantuin ngapain? motongin ya? " tanya sehun heran " iya. motongin lehernya " jawab suho " astafilullah..." kris istifar sambil ngelus dada " jadi mama yang nyembelihin kambingnya ?!" pekik baekhyun tidak percaya, kalau mamanya barusan membunuh kambing walau secara halal sih, suho menganguk sambil tersenyum dan mereka si pecinta kambing bergidik ngeri.  
suho hanya senyum-senyum lalu ke dapur mau memasak daging yang tadi ia bawa buat bekal nanti jalan-jalan.

" pa. kok tumben sih ace ngak bersuara, padahal kambingnya papa paling berisik " kata baekhyun yang merasa ganjil dengan mamanya cempe dan ben-ben yang tumben-tumben tak bersuara, padahal biasanya dia paling berisik kalau belum di kasih makan. setau baekhyun ace belum ada yang ngasih makan sejak pagi.

" pa? " panggil baekhyun, papanya malah ngak jawab malah diam kayak patung

" pa-"

" SUHOOOO ACE-KU MANAAAAA? "

" oh tadi aku bawa ke masjid " jawab suho dari dapur, kris mukanya merah pertanda dia sudah kesel banget tapi dia ngak berani marahin suho. dan karena tak bisa mengeluarkan amarahnya kris masuk ke kamar lalu menguncinya dan ngamuklah dia di kamar , semuanya di banting-banting dan di lempar tapi bukan barang-barang yang mudah pecah yang dia banting takut anak-anaknya takut terus tentu dia rugi besar.

" ma emang ace di jadiin qurban ya ?" " ngak " jawab suho enteng " terus ace kemana? kok ngak ada suaranya itu berarti ace ngak ada " kata baekhyun lagi, dia lagi bingung " oh itu, ace aku titipin ke kandangnya bang onew yang deket masjid biar nanti cepet hamil, kan bisa di jual nanti kalau anaknya banyak " jawab suho, 2 anak itu cuma ber'oh ria sambil mangut-mangut mengerti.

FIN

.

terimakasih buat reader yang sudah review chap sebelumnya, maaf ngak aku sebutin satu-satu

.  
.


	5. Chapter 5

Title :wu family nostalgila - ~NOSTALGILA~ Part 1 .

Wu yifan ( kris ) 29 tahun

Wu joonmyeon ( suho ) 28 tahun

Wu baekhyun 10 tahun

Wu sehun 8 tahun

other cast: yongguk , kikwang and luhan

.

HARI jumat adalah tugas sang kepala keluarga beres-beres, tentunya kris lakukan setelah pulang kerja, setiap jumat kris selalu pulang lebih awal alasan mau sholat jumat padahal mau melaksanakan rutinitas yang telah di rundingkan oleh sang istri, eits jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam ya.  
yang di maksud rutinitas yaitu membagi tugas rumah tangga, yang namanya berkeluarga tentu harus bekerja sama terutama membereskan rumah dan bagian kris hanya seminggu sekali yaitu hari jumat, istri dan anaknya tentu lagi bersantai.

kris mendengus melihat meja kusam yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak di pakai, kalau di ingat-ingat itu meja dulu sering di naikin baekhyun waktu dia berumur 1 tahun yang bandelnya ngak ke tulungan menaiki benda-benda yang bisa di jangkau, demi keselamatan sang bayi kris terpaksa menyegel tuh meja dan menaruhnya di gudang.  
kris mengelap-ngelap tuh meja karena niatnya meja itu ia mau gunakan untuk meja kerja kalau-kalau dia membawa kerjaan ke rumah, laci-lacinya juga di lap namun ia menghentikan kerjaanya saat matanya tertuju pada benda kecil panjang berwarna putih dalam laci itu, kris mengamatinya dan ia tersenyum begitu melihat ukiran di belakang benda itu, yaitu tulisan namanya dengan tinta merah plus tanda hati, kris terkikik geli mengingatnya, seharusnya ia tak usah menuliskan namanya di benda itu karena benda itu bukan lelucon dan bukan mainan itu hanya sebuah tespack? iya tespack alat pengetes kehamilan, kris ingat ia pernah memberi itu pada suho waktu acara valentine di sekolah, ialangsung di tertawakan oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah dan di tinggalkan suho karena ngambek dan malu, waktu itu kris tidak tahu fungsi benda itu ia hanya nurut kata teman-temanya ia bingung ingin memberikan hadiah pada suho dan dia ingin benda itu akan membuatnya berkesan dan tak akan di lupakan seumur hidup, makanya temanya menyuruhnya menyerahkan benda itu.

" ma, mama " teriak kris memanggil istrinya, tak lama terdengar langkah kaki mendekatinya " kenapa sih pa, manggil-manggil emang sudah selesai? " tanya suho " engak, sini deh ma, papa menemukan sesuatu "  
" nemu apa pa, duit ya?" tanya suho antusias, kris langsu specless istrinya mulai heboh karna kata duit, kris heran dengan istrinya, diakan orang kaya kok bisa mata duitan ya? batinya bingung " bukan. ini sesuatu yang berharga mengungkap masa lalu kita " jawab kris dan membuat suho manyun yang ternyata kris tidak nemu duit " emang apaan ?" tanya suho sedikit penasaran " ada deh, ayo " kata kris menarik istrinya masuk kedalam dan duduk di sofa dengan nyaman, matanya clingak-clinguk nyari sesuatu, suho menatapnya bingung

" nyari apa? "  
" ngak, cuma mau mastiin anak-anak ngak adakan? "  
" ooh, tadi sehun di seret baekhyun keluar katanya ada tetangga baru mereka mau kenalan " jawab suho" emang ada apaan sih, mau ngomongin hal jorok ya? "  
" ngak, tapi sebenarnya iya juga sih " kata kris nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala, suho menatapnya curiga " ini, kamu masih ingat ini ngak? " kata kris memperlihatkan benda yang dari tadi di umpetin dan ingin di bicarakan dengan sang istri.  
suho melotot dan menatap suaminya dengan pandangan membunuh " apa maksudnya papa? kau ingin punya anak lagi, tidak bisa! "  
" yaelah ma, jangan salah paham dulu. maksud papa, papa mau ingetin mama tentang benda ini" kata kris mencoba menjelaskan istrinya malah berfikir yang tidak-tidak " ngak perlu di ingatkan aku sudah tahu " kata suho ketus " itukan tespack " " iya sayang, maksudku kamu masih ingat ngak waktu pertama kali aku ngasih ginian? " " waktu acara valentine di sekolah " jawab suho " nah setelah itu ?" tanya kris, muka suho memerah mengingat kejadian waktu di sma dulu " ahh, jangan di terusinlah aku malu " katanya dengan pipi memerah sambil menundukan wajahnya, kris terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah imut istrinya membuatnya teringat lagi waktu sekolah dimana di seorang playboy tapi baru ngalamin cinta pertama.

" ma. ayo kita nostalgila ke masa lalu "  
" nostalgila? "  
" eh, maksudku nostalgia hehehehe " suho menganguk-anguk, ia pengen tahu kenapa kris bisa suka sama dia padahal pacar dan mantanya bejibun.

" apa yang ingin kau ingat? "tanya kris " banyak. aku ingin tahu riwayat playboymu kris, lalu bagaimana kau bisa suka sama aku, terus kenapa kau memberiku tespack saat acara valentine, saat kau mbujuk aku waktu aku marah, waktu kamu hamilin aku, terus waktu kau di usir dari rumah dan di maki-maki mamihku gara-gara minta restu " kris melotot " ya sayang kok banyak amat, aku ngak mungkin ingat semua "  
" bilang saja malu " kris manyun " iya deh "

.

flahback on

sebuah mobil sport mewah memasuki gerbang sekolah elite di kawasan seoul, seorang namja jangkung berambut pirang keluar dari mobil mewah itu, semua pasang mata tertuju padanya dengan tatapan kagum, tentu saja siapapun yang melihatnya kau pasti akan terkagum-kagum padanya, dia adalah wu yifan atau kris, sang pangeran sekolah yang terkenal sangat tampan, tinggi, kapten tim basket dan tentunya kaya, walau wajahnya datar dan angkuh tapi sekali tatap kau akan meleleh, begitulah deskripsinya walau agak lebay.

prince itu berjalan angkuh di koridor sekolah bersama rombonganya, para siswa-siswi pada antri melihatnya, berjejer di pinngir menatap kagum kelompok 3 namja yang di juluki pangeran sekolah itu.

" wah tampanya~" pekik salah seorang siswi yang tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum mereka " keren~"  
" kyaaa~oppa sarangjae "  
" oppa. jadilah pacarku" begitulah teriakan yeoja-yeoja genit yang mengagumi 3 pangeran sekolah ini, sang leader kris memberi tatapan mematikan pada yeoja-yeoja tadi dan seketika mereka langsung pingsan, kris langsung di seret temenya takut nanti di tuduh sama kim saem telah memingsankan(?) siswa, aneh emang.

" gila. kamu ngasih wink ke cewek-cewek tadi " kata teman satu grupnya kris " biasa aja kali, dia mau nambah koleksi " saut temenya yang paling kalem dan paling sangar bang yongguk " apa maksudnya, 10 cewek ngak cukup kris? " kata kikwang shok " biasa aja kali " kris yang lagi di tanyain cuma diam menyeringgai tak menjawab, dia ngak peduli omongan temenya. lagian kayak ngak kenal kris saja, kris punya 10 cewek ngak usah kaget kali, dia yang terkenal sebagai pangeran sekolah juga terkenal keplayboy-anya,wajar dia banyak yang suka karena aku sudah menjelaskanya di atas jadi jangan tanya lagi. oke, kebanyakan para yeoja duluanlah yang menyatakan cinta padanya, karena kebanyakan dari mereka nanyanya begini " oppa, apakah kau sudah punya pacar? " kris menjawab " tidak! " buaya bangetkan, iya sih soalnya kris tak pernah mengangap mereka pacar "hanya cewek"katanya, tapi tetap saja mereka pada nemplok, mantan lebih banyak dari ceweknya, karena kebanyakan dari mereka ngak puas makanya minta putus, ya hampir semua cewek yang dia pacarin matre semua, egois, minta di manja, di anterinlah, di jemput bahkan nungguin di salon, kris jengah dan ngak tahan dengan hubungan ini dan akhirnya ia punya solusi yaitu jalan sama ceweknya yang lain di depan cewek yang dia keselin, dia patah hati, minta putuslah dia dan kris bebas tapi dapat bonus cap tangan di pipi, berkali-kali dia begitu tapi tetep saja ngak kapok.

" just girl, not girlfriend " ucap kris, teman-temanya melongo bingung " apa bedanya? "  
" ya bedalah, artinya hanya cewek dan bukan pacar you no "  
" alah, mungkin yang dia maksud yang namanya cewek tetep aja cewek(?) kalau pacar bisa jadi cowok kan ?" kris memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar ocehan teman-temanya yang tiap hari ngak pernah bosan memberinyaa nasehat.  
"kris hati-hati karma lo " kata yongguk bijak memperingatkan kris ngak heran walau yongguk mukanya sangar tapi hatinya itu lembut dan sensitif.  
" alasanmu apa sih ngoleksi banyak cewek tapi ujung-ujungnya kamu malah di putusin" tanya kikwang heran " pengalaman " jawab kris singkat dan sukses membuat 2 temannya shok " pengalaman apa?" bingungnya " pacaranlah " jawab kris singkat lagi " lah selama ini-"  
" denger ya bro, selama ini aku jalan dengan mereka itu tidak kategorikan pacaran. menurutku pacaran itu harus 2 belah pihak saling mencintai dan aku tak pernah ada rasa sama mereka " jelas kris yang kali ini lumayan panjang, 2 orang temanya masih shok " yee, emangnya loe mau ta'aruf " kikwang mulai jengkel " kris emang loe ngak pernah jatuh cinta? "tanya yongguk tiba-tiba, kikwang langsung melotot menatap mereka berdua bergantian antara tidak percaya dan minta penjelasan kenapa si yongguk bisa-bisanya ngomong kayak gitu, kris perlahan menganguk dan mata kikwang makin besar shok, benar-benar temen pirangnya pikin jantungan.  
" kok bisa?! " sekali lagi kris menganguk tapi dia ngak malu-malu ngakuinya

off .

" bohong-ah " suho cemberut kesal ke arah suaminya

" bener sayang, suer kamu tuh cinta pertama dan terakhirku "

" alah gombal "

" iya beneran, serius "

" miapah? "

" mi ayam "

suho masih manyun dia belum percaya kalau dia cinta pertamanya kalau cinta terakhir sih dia percaya karena suho sudah menyiapkan ranjau buat kris kalau dia sampai selingkuh

" ay-ayang " goda kris colek-colek dagu suho

" udahlah terusin " ucap suho ketus

" tapi jangan marah dong sayang, senyum dong nanti ngak cantik lo "

plak

" aduh "

on

" ya udah kita sebagai teman yang baik, lebih baik cariin dia jodoh yang nanti bakalan ta'aruf sekalian "

" eh, aku belum mau kawin tahu" sela kris jengah

" maksudku semoga sampai ta'aruf terus langeng, ya ngak wang ?" kata yongguk meminta pendapat kikwang, kikwang menganguk semangat " iya kris, kita kurang baik apa lagi coba "  
" alah mana buktinya kalian masih enak-enakan duduk "  
" yee jangan salah, ada pepatah jodoh di tangan tuhan, jodoh akan datang dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu di undang. bisa saja jodohmu lagi jalan ke sini " kris memutar bola matanya jengah, teman-temanya malah pada ceramah " denger ya kris jodohmu- eh pacar aja deh, dia akan muncul di balik pintu itu jadi kita pantengin aja kalau dalam waktu 5 menit ada orang yang membuka pintu itu berarti dia jodohmu, kalau ngak ada itu berarti jodohmu masih jauh" " alah loe sok kaya peramal aja"  
" kalau yang datang guru, tukang kebun , ibu kantin, bagaimana masa dia harus jadi jodohnya kris? " kikwang ngak terima, kris menganguk setuju, yongguk menatap mereka tajam, seketika mereka langsung diam, bukan cuma berwajah sangar berhati pinky, yongguk paling ahli dalam bela diri jadi jangan pernah macam-macam denganya kalau ngak pengen di siksa.

" udah hanya 5 menit " kata yongguk datar kayaknya dia mulai serius, lalu 2 orang itu mengikuti yongguk menatap pintu perpustakaan, dalam hati kris sudah was-was, menurut dia orang yang datang ke perpus pasti ngak keren-keren, mereka pasti culun, pakaianya terlalu rapi, rambut klimis, kaca mata tebal, pakai kawat gigi, dan bawa buku tebal dalam pelukanya kemana-mana kris bergidik membayangkan kalau orang kayak gitu yang muncul, kalau itu bener ia sudah siap-siap akan mempersiapkan surat pindahan ngak peduli dia bakalan kehilangan 2 sahabatnya ( yongguk & kikwang ) harga diri lebih penting begitulah isi pikiran orang kaya kris.

.

" ini udah 4, 54 menit ngak ada yang datang, kris jodohmu masih jauh " kata kikwang menepuk pundak kris, kris menghela nafas lega akhirnya ia tak berjodoh dengan orang-orang culun pikirnya.  
" tahuni si yongguk ada-ada aja " mereka memang berada di perpustakaan dalam waktu kelas masih pada belajar jadi wajar perpustakaan sepi dan tak ada yang datang kecuali petugas.  
kikwang mencibir yongguk karena ramalan sang dewa cinta salah, yongguk ngak peduli dia masih duduk tenang pura-pura baca buku, kikwa tertawa ngeledekin yongguk, kris tersenyum dan bergabung membully yongguk.

tap

tiba-tiba mereka berhenti begitu mendengar suara langkah memasuki perpustakaan, 3 namja itu mulai was-was dan penasaran seperti apakah orangnya, 3 orang itu mematung menyaksikan pintu mulai bergeser, kris memenjamkan matanya ia takut kalau yang datang benar-benar culun.

tap

suara langkahnya semakin mendekat, sososknya mulai terlihat dari balik pintu,(pintunya ngak tertutup sepenuhnyaXD# dan terlihatlah sosok namja memasuki perpustakaan dengan gaya yang anggun, kikwang dan yongguk menganga kagum orang itu

" kris loe harus lihat deh " kata kikwang mengoyang-goyang pundak kris, kris masih merem " itu lihat dia mendekat " pekik kikwang lagi, kris belum berani buka mata " aku yakin loe ngak bakalan nyesel deh " mendengar kata-kata yongguk yang cukup meyakinkan akhirnya kris berani buka mata, pelan-pelan sosok itu mulai terlihat kakinya * posisi mereka duduk bersebelahan dekat pintu. kris sedikit membuka matanya lagi terlihatlah pundaknya yang kecil seragamnya cukup rapi dan agak modis, jadi kesimpulanya dia tidak culun. tinggal mukanya apakah dia pakai kaca mata? kris membuka mata sepenuhnya tapi masih sedikit menyipit(?) dan terlihatlah jelas namja itu ( calon jodohnya ) berambut pirang ,tidak memakai kaca mata ( kris menghela nafas lega ) dan memang benar dia sangat cantik dan tentu ngak nyesel kalau dia jodohnya kalau saja dia...?

" luhan?" pekiknya tak percaya, 2 temenya membelalak ,ngak nyangka kris sudah mengenal namja cantik itu, salut deh mereka berdua sama kris.  
" ape " sahut orang yang dipanggil luhan " kok kamu sekolah disini?" " emang ngak boleh? " luhan menjawab acuh, rupanya mereka sudah saling kenal,bakalan bagus nih' pikir 2 temanya kris mulai merencanakan sesuatu " kris kami pergi dulu ya " kata yongguk beranjak dari duduknya, kris menatapnya heran kenapa tiba-tiba temenya pada mau kabur? apa jangan-jangan dia beneran mau jodohin sama luhan? kris membelalak " eh jangan salah paham dong " cegat kris " kami memang saling kenal, karena luhan saudara kembarku" kata kris mencoba menjelaskan, 2 temanya tidak jadi pergi dan malah mendadak jadi patung " eh, jangan sembarangan siapa yang mau jadi kembaranmu? " bantah luhan " kamu ngak ngakuin aku kembaranmu? ya udah alhamdulillah (?) " balas kris, luhan mulai emosi dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri kris " eh " sentak luhan jantan, tak nyangka di balik wajah manisnya luhan nampak lebih jantan, 2 temenya kris shok lagi sampai-sampai ngak bisa ngomong " denger ya, kau berkoar-koar ngak bakalan ada percaya kita kembar, lihat hidung kita beda" kata luhan menunjuk hidungnya dan hidungnya kris yang memang beda" mata kita " nunjuk mata tapi ngak di colok -_- " bibir kita " nunjuk bibir " dan-"  
" kau rusa aku jerapah " potong kris cepat luhan melototi kris

" WHAAAATTT KEMBAR! " pekik 2 orang temenya kris akhirnya loading juga

BRUKKK

4 pasang mata natap ke pintu, seorang namja berkacamata barusan jatuh, kaget kali, 4 orang itu malah bengong bukanya bantuin beresin buku-bukunya pada jatuh.

" kris, tepat 5 menit berarti dia jodohmu " bisik kikwang di telinga kris nunjuk namja yang jatuh tadi yang lagi beresin buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lantai, kris masih mematung shok ngak yangka namja yang di ramal yongguk benar-benar culun, kris menangis dalam hati ngak mungkin dia keluarkan bisa-bisa dia di hina luhan habis-habisan.

" selamat ya " kata yongguk

hari itu juga kris sudah siap akan telpon mamihnya minta pindah sekolah...

.

HELLLLLL NOOOOOOO

TBC

ganti pane name hehehe, kayaknya aku ngak cocok pake nama itu jadi aku ganti, aku ngak punya nama korea jadi asal-asalan namanya.

thans yang dah review #kwondanmi# DEPO LDH# gingerbread124# SehunBubbleTea1294 # DiraLeeXiOh # mima # Des parfaits # junmyunyifan # hyona21 #bbuingbbuingaegyo.

makasih ya...  



End file.
